Titans Boo
by Sir Alwick
Summary: One shot: He's the greatest hero Jump City has ever seen. He is both loved and feared. He may also be a giant chicken.


_**A/N**: Just a little thing I whipped up. And for those reading my Crime of Passion story I swear chapter 20 is coming._

It was the Hive Five again. Fresh out of Juvenile Detention, armed to the teeth and looking for trouble, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd found it in the form of Jump City's annual "Party is Such Sweet Sorrow" festival. Like super powered vultures they descended upon the crowd, bringing the joyous festivities to a screeching halt. Local law enforcement offered little to no resistance as the quintet of ill tempered delinquents bulldozed their way to the stage; Their target: the Charity Auction lock box.

"I'll be taking that," barked Mammoth, seizing the heavy metal box into his oversized hands.

"We'd like to thank the good people of Jump City for all their generous donations," said Jinx into the microphone. "Rest assured your money is going to a worthy cause."

"Yeah! Us!" added Gizmo quickly.

"I don't think so."

The crowd erupted in cheers as from out of nowhere, in the blink of an eye, came the protectors of Jump City, the brave and noble Teen Titans. On the opposite side of the stage they stood, the only thing keeping the Hive from making a clean getaway.

"And just when I thought you five couldn't get any lower," sneered Raven.

"Stealing from charity?" asked a disgusted Cyborg. "What's wrong with ya'll?"

Robin took a challenging step forward. "I'm not in the mood for playing games, Five. Return what you stole and surrender immediately. This is your only warning."

"Crush'em," shouted Jinx, and the Hive charged.

The area cleared and the fight was joined. The Titans were as good as ever, but the Hive had been training, practicing. They easily rose to the challenge and it wasn't long before the two teams found themselves at a stalemate.

"Dude, these guys got really tough," whined Beast Boy.

"It appears we are evenly matched," said Starfire.

"Hey, wait, what's that?"

He came from the west, stepping out of the sunset like outlaw desperado, a lone black figure standing against the horizon. His bright red cape fluttered heroically in the breeze and his chest was proudly emblazoned with the letters SB. There were excited whispers all around. Those in the crowd that had stayed to watch the fight recognized him immediately. As he got closer, it wasn't long before the teens who had previously battled at the stage recognized him as well. In only a short period of time he had made a name for himself, not just amongst the civilian populace but also among those who fought the never ending battle for justice. He was a symbol of everything righteous, a beacon of hope in a seemingly never ending sea of corruption. He was...

"Super Boo!" cried Cyborg.

With a long and even stride the masked hero approached. A wide path was cleared for him as he walked. He instilled within every one a deep sense of respect by his mere presence alone.

"Oh, man," said Seemore nervously. "Guys, its Super Boo."

Mammoth brought his arms to his chest and shrieked like a little girl.

Gizmo was panicked. Sweat dripped from his brow and his all purpose remote rattled in his hands as he babbled the words, "Sweet, crud munching crap baskets. Not Super Boo!"

"Man, there ain't enough money in the world worth tangling with Super Boo," remarked Seemore.

Showing an equal amount of fear, Jinx called for the Hive's retreat. Dropping the lockbox to the ground, the five villains ran, scattered in all directions and disappeared from sight. Super Boo cocked his head to the side, but gave no chase. To those in the crowd the message was clear. No one was beyond his reach. He would get to them eventually. In the meantime, no sooner did the Hive disperse than the five Titans quickly ran to the legendary hero's side.

"Oh man oh man," sputtered Cyborg. His one human eye glimmered with unbridled fanboy adulation as he quickly added, "That was amazing, Super Boo."

"Well done, sir," added Robin. "You're an inspiration to us all."

"I do not understand. Who is this Super Boo?" asked Starfire.

"Only the single greatest hero to ever live," replied Cyborg. "Well, they say he once stopped a bank robbery and saved a busload of orphans without even using his hands."

"It's my understanding that he once defeated the dark God Korogoth with the power of his will alone," added Raven the slightest hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's said that he's been to the far ends of the universe and once stopped the very fabric of time itself from unraveling," declared Robin.

"I heard he's a chicken."

One could almost hear the squealing brakes as the adulations stopped and all eyes fell to Beast Boy.

"What was that?" said Robin finally, his tone threatening.

"Woah man, how can you even think something like that?" questioned Cyborg.

"That's shockingly inappropriate. Even for you," scolded Raven.

"What is so inappropriate about labeling someone poultry?" asked Starfire innocently.

"But it's true!" argued Beast Boy. "I'm telling you, dudes, that guy's a chicken! A giant chicken!"

Beast Boy did not get the opportunity to protest further. Eyes glowing red, Raven loomed tall over him just as the deepest, blackest portal opened at his back. The green changeling could only yelp out in surprise as a black and demonic hand reached out from its depths, snatched him around the middle and dragged him inside.

"Sorry about that, sir," said Robin once things were quiet again. "He's actually a...trial member."

"We don't really know him that well," added Cyborg.

Super Boo said nothing. Only blinked his eyes and tilted his head.

With Beast Boy gone, the team was just about to renew their fawning when suddenly an explosion rocked the landscape. There were screams of terror as from out of the flames he came. He was the Titans oldest and greatest enemy. The brilliant and deadly mercenary...

"Slade," growled Robin.

"Well, well, well. The Teen Titans and Super Boo together in the same place," said Slade, his velvet like voice smiling in delight. "It must be my lucky day."

Robin drew his bo staff as the immortal cry of, "Titans go!" came racing past his lips.

And go they did. The team charged, but the legendary mercenary was more than ready to deal with them. He parried and dodged all of their attacks. Cyborg attempted to decimate the masked villain with a blast from his sonic canon, but quickly found it destroyed by a well placed explosive. Two devastating blasts from Slade's energy pistol knocked Raven and Starfire from the sky and after a fierce bo staff fight, Robin joined them.

There was only one hero left now to contend with the master criminal.

"So this is what it comes down to..." said Slade. "Earth's mightiest hero...the only chance of stopping me." Readying his bo staff he leveled the weapon at the silent hero. "I've heard many a great things about you, Super Boo. I'm interested to find out how many of them are true."

From their places on the ground the Titans watched as the two warriors squared off. Slade was quick as lightening as he charged. He leapt into the air and raised his staff high above his head, readying it for a crushing blow. Despite the impending danger, Super Boo made no move. Slade came closer, he swung his weapon. The legendary hero quickly leapt into the air...

...as he flapped his arms and let out a most unusual and terrified scream.

The weapon cracked the ground missing its target, but Slade was well prepared with a follow-up attack. Spinning around to Super Boo's back he grabbed the hero by the cape. Showing off his incredible strength he pulled hard and sent the costumed hero whipping through the air. There was the sound of fabric tearing and suddenly Super Boo's entire disguise ripped away from his body as he was sent sailing into a light post at the far end of the fairgrounds.

The Titans could hardly believe what they were seeing. Neither could Slade. Feathers, a beak, long orange legs with three toes on each foot, the newly revealed Super Boo climbed to his feet. He clucked and began scratching and pecking at the ground. It didn't seem possible and yet here it was staring the five of them right in the face.

"He IS a chicken," said Cyborg in disbelief. "A giant chicken!"

It was at that very moment that a bright blue portal suddenly opened beside them. From deep within came Beast Boy. Sporting long hair, a bare chest and a new collection of muscles he stepped out onto the fairgrounds, a shotgun in one hand, a beautiful, red skinned demoness on his arm.

"I told you dudes that guy was a chicken," he said.

It was then that a new emotion came over the group. Not adulation or fear, but anger.

Raven's eyes glowed red, "So, all this time I've been writing romantic poetry about a chicken?!"

"Oh man I spent three hundred bucks on ebay for a chicken poster?" cried Cyborg.

Slade seemed practically in tears. "It seems so obvious now...how could I not have seen it." He began hitting himself in the head with his bo staff, saying, "Stupid, stupid" in time to each strike.

Suddenly the Hive Five were back (having never seemed to have left in the first place) glaring angrily at the so called superhero.

"You mean we were scared of some crud munching chicken?" shouted Gizmo.

The chicken was still scratching and pecking when suddenly it realized Robin was standing directly in front of him.

"You're under arrest, chicken," he said coldly. "No one impersonates a hero in my town and gets away with it."

The angry mob charged. The chicken bawked loudly and quickly turned tail, running as fast as its chicken legs could carry him. In a flash, everyone was gone. Everyone that is save for Starfire. As she watched the group disappear out onto the horizon only one thought went through her mind.

"Earth is strange."

_You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man. You're a chicken, Boo!_

**_The End_**


End file.
